Skylanders Doomsday
Skylanders Doomsday is Property of the Battle Dragon Trainer Skylanders Doomsday is a fanon game by the battle dragon trainer. Plot The Evil Spirit Doomsday has taken control of Kaos to destroy Skylands. Master Eon has tasked the Light Masters with finding Kaos and stopping him. New Skylanders Core Skylanders Magic Skylanders * Meteor * Spyrica * Sphinxor * Mystica Fire Skylanders * Blaze Fang * Pyro * Nixa * Sparks Water Skylanders * Droplet * Aqualia * Aqon * Tiger Shark Earth Skylanders * Erthroar * Rockrex * Crystaline * Smash Air Skylanders * Terror Dactyl * Pegriffin * Storm Rider * Cyclone Tech Skylanders * Blaster * Techno * Cannon Ball * Mechron Life Skylanders * Poison Ivy * Treetops * Synthesis * Blossom Undead Skylanders * Ghostlord * Zombigon * Haunty * Bones Light Skylanders * Flash * Glowster * Golden * Lightrai Dark Skylanders * Darky * Silver * Shadow Stalker * Nightrai Light Masters Magic * Galaxy * Mystal Fire * Griflame * Firey Water * Hydras * Ice Fang Earth * Gemstone * Shatter Shard Air * Storm * Whizzy Tech * Imp Bot * Phase Life * Twig * Vineysaur Undead * Bone Crusher * Ghoulem Light * Sunshine * Glittery Dark * Nightwing * Batty Minis Magic * De Ja Vi * Mysti * Galixy * Star Strik Fire * Sunbird * Pyry * Firy * Hot Pup Water * Zapy * Hydri * Drip * Slim Bim Earth * Flishwing * Shatter * Rockrix * Mini Stone Air * Sonic Whisper * Stormy * Pegriff * Buzz Tech * Chipper * Imp Bit * Techni * Gearsift Life * Cimo * Treetips * Minisaur * Shroombim Undead * Cynda * Boney * Ghouly * Spook Rider Light * Knight Glow * Flish * Glitter * Goldy Dark * Night Foal * Darki * Bati * Silvery Light Cores Magic * Light Core Spyro * Light Core Galaxy Fire * Light Core Wildfire * Light Core Nixa Water * Light Core Zap * Light Core Ice Fang Earth * Light Core Doom Stone * Light Core Gemstone Air * Light Core Whirlwind * Light Core Storm Tech * Light Core Chopper * Light Core Imp Bot Life * Light Core Camo * Light Core Vineysaur Undead * Light Core Fright Rider * Light Core Zombigon Light * Light Core Spotlight * Light Core Flash Dark * Light Core Blackout * Light Core Nightwing Remakes Magic * Fireball Spyro * Spelltastic Wrecking Ball * Galaxy Blade Star Strike * Time Twister Déjà Vu Fire * Full Fire Eruptor * Volcanic Hot Dog * Ember Smoulderdash * Flamethrower Horn Trail Blazer Water * Full Charge Zap * Deep Freeze Chill * Deep Sea Rip Tide * Aqua Charge Flip Wreck Earth * Ferocious Dino Rang * Amethyst Flashwing * Crystal Column Doom Stone *Big Boulder Rocky Roll Air * Tornado Whirlwind * Vacuum Jet Vac * Bouncy Pop Thorn * Ninja Fling Kong Tech * Grappling Hook Drobot * Dragonblade Chopper * Technichal Sprocket * Electronic Magna Charge Life * Super Shot Zook * Fungi Shroomboom * Obsidian Drill Grilla Drilla * Fortunate Tuff Luck Undead * Imprisoned Cynder * Spooky Fright Rider * Hisser Rattle Shake * Boney Funny Bone Light * Shiny Spotlight Dark * Bad Dream Blackout Legendary Skylanders Magic Packs Consle Starter Pack: Includes Ice Fang, Nightwing and 1 Light Element Crystal Xbox 360 Starter Pack: Includes Phase, Batty and 1 Water Element Crystal 3DS Starter Pack: Includes Super Shot Zook, Storm and 1 Life Element Crystal Single Pack: Includes 1 Skylander and 1 Crystal of it's element Darksun Castle: Includes Shadow Stalker, Darksun Castle, Thundershocker, Diamond Axe and 1 Dark Element Crystal Thunderwield: Includes Terror Dactyl, Thunderwield, Air Scepter, Ice Shurikens and 1 Air Element Crystal Dinoworld: Includes Dragonblade Chopper, Dinoworld, Shard of Death, Fireball Cannon and 1 Fire Element Crystal Triple Pack: Includes 3 Skylanders and 1 Crystal Double Pack: Includes 2 Skylanders and 1 Crystal Gameplay Skylanders Doomsday plays like any other Skylanders game apart from the fact that it adds Crystal's to the game which have different functions. Light Element Crystals blast beams of light at enemies, Dark Element Crystals corrupt enemies to fight for you, Magic Element Crystals can use 3 different spells on enemies and Tech Element Crystals summon a robot to fight for you. Fire Element Crystals makes it rain fireballs, Water Element Crystals flood the level for 1 minute except for a small circle around the Skylander, Earth Element Crystals freeze nearby enemies in crystals, Air Element Crystals add a small wind cushion for the Skylander to ride on, Life Element Crystals add some heroic Chompies to help Skylanders and Undead Element Crystals add skeletal minions to asist the Skylander. The game still features Elemental Gates, Dual Elemental Gates, Giant Zones, Swap Force Zones and Trapable Villans. Enemies Normal Enemies * Chompies * Bone Chompies * Troll Knights * Troll Archers * Troll Sharpshooters * Troll Bombthrower * Arkeyan Warrior * Arkeyan War Mecha * Mutated Dragon * Nightmare Chompies * Nightmare Troll * Nightmare Arkeyan * Nightmare War Mecha * Nightmare Dragon * Doomsday Chompies * Doomsday Troll * Doomsday Arkeyan * Doomsday War Mecha Bosses # Troll Warlord # Arkeyan Monster # Mutated Chompy # Doomsday Dragon # Doomsday Glumshanks # Doomsday Kaos # Doomsday Levels # Edgehill # Arkeyan Sanctuary # Peaceful Plains # Monstrous Fort # Kaos's Lair # Kaos Krypt # The Doomsday Ceremony HUB The hub of the game is the MissionDrome- a large Mechanical Building. It is built to surround the Core Of Light. It has weapons for each element that include: * Arcane Cannon (Magic) * Fireball Cannon (Fire) * Flood Cannon (Water) * Rock Cannon (Earth) * Tornado Cannon (Air) * Fruit Cannon (Life) * Gear Cannon (Tech) * Bone Cannon (Undead) * Sunray Blaster (Light) * Moonlight Blaster (Dark) There are 3 residents of each element in the Missiondrome. (Light and Dark have only 1) * Master Eon (Magic) * Hugo (Magic) * Weapons Master (Magic) * Lava (Fire) * Cali (Fire) * Blaster (Fire) * The Ocean King (Water) * Aquor (Water) * Flashfin (Water) * Diggs (Earth) * Crystal (Earth) * Terrasquid (Earth) * Flynn (Air) * Tessa (Air) * Persephone (Air) * Forklift (Tech) * General Robot (Tech) * Arbo (Life) * Vines (Life) * Whiskers (Life) * T-Bone (Undead) * Machine Ghost (Undead and Tech) * The Sorceress (Undead) * Sunray (Light) * Moonlight (Dark) Category:Games